


No escape

by Arwen88



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Stranger Sex, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Dick gets caught by criminals and tied up, but he's sure Bruce would arrive and save him. Someone arrives, but not to save him, not yet, and Dick can only guess who the stranger is.





	No escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cow-T of LDF (sixth week, "Minthe - NSFW").  
> Alexiel_hamona proofread this because english is not my first language, all remaining mistakes are mine.

If on any given day Dick thought it was deeply humiliating to be caught by bad guys, things were particularly bad if that happened on those days when he had decided to wear something unusual. During those days he always feared the criminals would try and divest him of his suit to find out who he was, or to cut or do some kind of torture particularly creative, and find out what kind of kinky guy Nightwing really was.  
The only positive light on all that was that he wasn't as uncomfortable as they thought he would have been when they had tied his arms up and over his head, making sure he could barely be able to stand on his tiptoes. After punching him in the face, taping his mouth shut and covering his head so he couldn't see a thing anymore, the criminals had laughed their asses off at suspending him from the ceiling, believing they had managed to find a way to wear him down, but thanks to the hood they didn't actually saw that instead he was kind of pleased.  
Then again, thankfully, he had sent a message to Bruce to tell him of his whereabouts, so he was pretty sure Batman would come to the rescue sooner than later.  
Still, he was in the hands of pretty bad people and that wasn't a fun experience.

He turned his head to the side when suddenly - albeit stifled by the hood - he heard some sounds he was pretty sure could have only been fists hitting people. The noises grew in intensity only to suddenly stop.  
Dick stood still, hoping what he had just heard was Batman coming to get him out of there, but with the hood and the ropes it wasn't like he could just untie himself and go give a look.  
The door of the room opened up and after few seconds it was closed once again. Yet Dick couldn't hear a thing, so either no one had entered or whoever it was had remained in perfect silence.  
He tried mumbling something, just to tell whoever it was that he was still alive and kicking. More or less.  
If he had hoped to elicit a verbal answer he was left disappointed, since in response he suddenly had hands on him. Dick froze, tensing up as he tried to understand if it was Bruce or not. But the person didn't say anything and instead, after a moment, whoever they were they started to slowly divest Nightwing of his belt and suit.  
Dick tried to protest but the tape didn't let out his words.  
He wasn't really sure what was worse, if someone having the chance to find out who he really was, or someone taking off his pants right as this stranger was doing, and finding out right away that he loved to wear a plug even when out on patrol.  
For a moment his mind was hit by the crazy though that at least that day he hadn't worn his cock cage, but he quickly stopped thinking in a any optimistic light as the stranger put his fingers on the plug and slowly started to take it out of him.  
Dick protested, feeling the heat flush his face under the hood.  
The gloved hand he had on his naked hip was actually gentle though, kind of like the movements of the one taking away his plug, slowly, gently, like whoever it was didn't want to actually hurt him. Or as if they knew they had all the time in the world, that no one was going to disturb them.  
Suddenly Dick held his breath as he realized that it could have been Bruce himself the one now wrapping his fingers around Dick's already half hard cock to slowly masturbate him.  
He couldn't help but moan as the person jerked him off enough to get him completely hard. He would have given away all his money to have a chance to see who the stranger was, to make sure it was really Bruce, but there was no way he could. He tried to catch a breath when the hand finally let him go, but apparently it was only for the man to get a hold of his own erection and slowly push it inside of Dick.  
Dick screamed behind the tape, tensing up, but the hand went back to his body, this time to his chest, and his scream turned into a long moan as whoever it was squeezed hard one of his nipples. The ex boy wonder was quite sure very few people knew how much he liked that and it was strange to have someone do it in that moment, as if the stranger wasn't so estranged to him at all.  
With that, Dick felt reassured somehow that, somehow, it had to really be Bruce the one who was now starting to rock their hips, thrusting hard on his ass, and that actually gave him a little thrill. Dick ended up moaning softly at every thrust reaching deep in his ass, not even protesting when the man let go of his nipple to grab one of his thighs and lift it up so to be able to slam his cock even deeper inside of him.  
Dick was barely able to stand upright by himself, but the man didn't seemed to mind, fucking him hard, and the ex boy wonder threw his head back with a loud groan, enjoying it all a bit too much even for his own standards.

If he had wondered if the stranger had had the courtesy to at least wear a condom, the answer came when the man tensed up with a hoarse groan, shooting his cum deep inside of his ass.  
Dick couldn't avoid moaning softly at the sensation, being terribly hard he himself. The man didn't seemed to care too much anyway and soon he slipped out of the boy. Dick tried to take a deep breath, his head a bit too light, his legs slightly trembling as he hoped the man was done with him. Or, at least, that whoever it was would take off the damned hood and let Dick know for sure if it was someone he had to kill or if it was Bruce.  
Instead the person went back to him, putting his hand once again on Dick's hip, keeping him still as he slid Dick's plug back into his asshole, making sure his cum wouldn't have dripped out.  
Dick went wide eyed at that, his heart beating hard in his chest as he moaned softly behind the tape, finding that act from the stranger terribly arousing.  
The man still didn't utter a single word and only stayed in the room long enough to put all of Dick's clothes back on him right as they were, not even touching with a finger Dick's leaking erection.

Dick wasn't really sure how long he had to wait for someone else to arrive, but by then he had already had to stop replaying in his mind what had happened because, at that point, he was too close to reaching his own orgasm in his pants without even the need to touch himself.  
It was Batman the one who took the hood off his head, a worried look on his eyes as if he had been worried the whole time he would have arrived too late to save another dying boy.  
By his side there were Jason and Damian too, but if Damian took a relieved breath and put no time in between before harshly ripping the tape off Dick's mouth while Batman cut the ropes, Dick couldn't help but notice that Jason seemed to be mentally laughing his ass off, his eyes fixed on the bulge betraying Dick’s arousal.  
In the end he managed to convince them all that he was alright and just went back home, saying he needed to get some rest.

He did need some rest, but once locked inside his room he hurried up to undress of his suit, crawling on the bed before wrapping one hand around his erection and starting to jerk himself off in a frenzy, moaning loudly as he tried to take the edge off. He stopped for just the time to reach the lube and get his fingers ready before taking off the plug he had chosen to wear before going out and that the man had used to make him keep all his cum inside.  
Before the sperm could get out he pushed two fingers inside of his asshole with a prolonged moan, closing his eyes as he started fingering himself using the cum as added lubricant. He bend down, looking for a position that didn't let it all drip out too soon, and managed to get one hand behind himself to get back at jerking himself off.  
He hadn't been so aroused in years and he didn't take long to achieve his orgasm, moaning and trembling, almost wishing he could do it all over again.


End file.
